The Girl In Question
by TriceNorthman
Summary: After kissing at Fangtasia in the episode "I Smell A Rat" Eric and Sookie realize that they need to talk about their relationship. What will happen between them?


**A short story about Eric and Sookie after kissing at Fangtasia in the episode "I Smell A Rat" **

**Hope you enjoy it and leave a review**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl In Question<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why can't you say it? Why do I feel that I am the only one getting involved in this relationship, Eric?" Eric was looking at Sookie with his eyes wide open, trying to understand why Sookie was screaming at him and asking questions that he was not ready to answer. "Eric," and she murmured, a barely audible whisper to a human but he could hear it clearly. "You saved my life countless times, you took a bullet for me and told me that you would regret if you met the true death without kissed me once…and then you kissed me."<p>

The sexual tension between them was evident, but Eric did not seem to react to Sookie's words. "Eric, why did you kiss me? Why did you tell me all that if it wasn't true?"

Eric was walking around the room, something unusual for a vampire, but he was nervous, confused, unable to understand what was happening and why affected him so much a simple human. "I…I…" Sookie was perplexed because Eric looked so…human. It was weird to see a thousand-year-old vampire acting as any other man but Sookie was too mad to think of anything else.

"Eric, you're driving me insane! If you have something to say, just do it but stop acting as if didn't matter." And her eyes began to fill with tears and she started to sob. "Do you realize everything I have done for you? Everything I've given up for being here now, with you?" Eric sat on the kitchen table while was looking down to the ground. "I was in love with Bill."

"Bill betrayed you." Was all he said.

"Yes, he did." Sookie admitted while was still sobbing but preventing Eric to see her cry. She was looking through the window, trying to maintain her composure, something that was proving increasingly difficult. "I know you were right about Bill; he betrayed me by the queen's orders and tried to kill you but…but you're also betraying me now because you're not telling me the truth. Eric," and she turned and walked towards him until she was facing him. "Why did you come here tonight?"

"I do not know."

"Don't you know?" Sookie was getting more and more nervous and the wave of emotions was overwhelming. "Eric, how can you not know? What I feel for you…I…I don't know how to explain it."

"What do you feel for me, Sookie?" Eric was no longer looking down at the ground and his eyes met Sookie's. "Tell me, what do you feel for me? You've always said that I was despicable and that you couldn't trust me but that night…you came to Fangtasia and you asked me why you shouldn't believe Bill. I told you, I told you he was up to something and decided to make your decision. Yes, we kissed…"

"You kissed me!"

"Yes, indeed. I kissed you, but I did because it was what I most wanted to do at the moment; it's been my last desire since I met you, and if I ever meet the true death…" Sookie was shaking and the cold night in Bon Temps was becoming icy in a matter of seconds. "I don't what I feel for you."

"That's not an answer." Sookie whispered in response.

"It's the only one I have right now; I don't know what to feel because I've never felt this before, not even when I was human and my heart has been dead for too long. You're human, Sookie, you follow your feelings but I've spent the last thousand years avoiding them. My life has been dark and lonely, with the only company of Pam during the last century and now…I'm lost now. I can't stop thinking about you, looking for you every night at the bar, between the stupid fangbangers who are always trying to get my attention; I even think I can dream about you." Sookie was beginning to wonder if the dreams she had been having on Eric was something he also was experiencing. "Eric, what are you talking about? Vampires can not dream."

"I also thought the same thing but…I know it's true; I've been dreaming of you or having vision, not sure, but you always show up in them and we are together and…"

"And?"

"And you always make me feel…human. Sookie, I don't know why but when you're near me…it's as if I were someone else and…" but before he could continue speaking, Sookie was leaning with her arms around Eric's neck and kissing him gently.

It was a slow but passionate kiss but Sookie pulled away as if she wasn't sure what just happened. Eric was looking at her incredulous, if he wasn't able to understand what was happening but a second later he grabbed her by the waist and sat her down on his lap and this time it was Eric who kissed her passionately while Sookie was clinging to him with all her strength.

Eric got up from the table while Sookie's legs were around his waist as if she was to stay attached to him forever. They couldn't stop kissing, like two teens alone in an empty house, but they didn't have to answer to anyone. Sookie knew her friends and especially her brother, wasn't agreed with her dating with vampires but she knew it was the only way to have a normal relationship and besides Bill's lies, Eric seemed the only man she could trust.

"Eric…" she managed to whisper as her lips pulled away and she could catch her breath. "…bedroom."

With his vampire speed, he went upstairs in a few seconds and he kicked the door open. Eric continued kissing her until he placed her down on the bed.

"You okay, lover?"

"Lover?" Sookie frowned when she heard him calling her that. "I don't know why but I believe you had called me that before." Eric smiled slightly when he heard her. "But I'm not really sure it was true because…I confuse the real world with my dreams about you sometimes."

"This is not a dream, my lover."

"I know."

Sookie was lying on the bed, anxious for Eric to be much more close to her but instead he knelt at the edge of the bed and began to take her shoes off. Everything was slow and relaxed as none of them wanted to speed things up, not after everything was going on between them. When her shoes fell to the ground, Eric was kissing her ankle while was ascending slowly, stroking every inch of her smooth, tanned skin with his lips and continued climbing, kissing her hips and then her flat stomach. "Lover, you have no idea how much I wanted this." But Sookie couldn't utter a word and was just nodding. She knew it was not the time to talk about their relationship, whatever it was; the only thing that mattered was being together.

Eric was untying the knot of Sookie's shorts slowly while she arched her back so he could remove her pants and the thong at the same time. "My lover, you're so wet." Sookie suddenly began to feel Eric's fingers spreading her folds and his icy tongue penetrating her like the most natural and exciting thing in the world. She was so hot at the moment that couldn't even react before Eric began to introduce a finger after another until he curved them inside Sookie, pressing that special spot that was driving her crazy. She was moaning as if she was possessed by a no human force and she had never been so grateful not to have close neighbors could hear her screams of pleasure. Eric, with a thousand years, was the most experienced man Sookie had been with; even when she was with Bill Compton…it was nothing as intense as she was feeling at the time. Her hands, with clenched fists, were clinging tightly to the sheets, trying to hold herself back.

"Lover, let yourself go." Sookie looked doubtful for a few seconds, but seeing the smile on Eric's face, she knew she had nothing to fear. Her hands dropped the sheets and placed around his neck and then down over his shoulders until they were on his back and her nails dug hard while she was feeling Eric's cock sliding inside of her. "Oh, God, Eric…please, don't stop." But Eric was not about to stop, not now that he and Sookie were finally beginning to understand each other. He knew he should take advantage and not let Sookie go because deep down he was aware that he couldn't let her go.

"Oh Eric…this is…fan-fucking-tastic…" Sookie couldn't stop giggling like a schoolgirl but when Eric increased the speed, she was no longer talking because she needed to keep breathing. Eric's thrusts were strong but pleasant and she even could see stars when squeeze her eyes too much. "Lover, open your eyes. I want you to watch me." Sookie did what Eric said and when their eyes met, Sookie felt so happy in her heart that she was sure it couldn't be real. "I love you, Eric."

A few minutes later, the most powerful and intense orgasm hit them and Eric collapsed on Sookie for a few second to rolled to the free side of the bed. Sookie was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath as her chest was moving heavily up and down. She couldn't believe what exhausted she was but she felt happy. At least she was able to express her feelings.

"It's been…wow…Eric, it's been amazing." And she breathed deeply to continue speaking. "I think I left my body for a few seconds, you know, as if I were not able to control myself. I had no idea a person could feel so…I dunno, something so spectacular because…" but Eric's lips were attacking Sookie before she could continue talking. His tongue was doing wonderful things inside her mouth and even his kisses were more than enough to turn her on.

"Eric…I think…I think I'm going to need a few minutes to recover." Sookie said when managed to pull away from Eric's lips. Her voice was weak and she still couldn't move a muscle.

"Sookie, I love you, too." And her mouth was hanging open when she heard his words.

"What?" she asked without knowing what else to say. "Eric, I know I told you that I love you but I haven't said it for you to tell me the same so…you know, you don't have to do this."

"No, I said it because I feel it, Sookie." And he was on her, supporting his weight on his elbows and looking into her eyes while their faces were just inches from each other. "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse, and if I meet the true death someday…at least I'll be gone knowing that you loved me as nobody done it before."

A single tear fell from Sookie's eye and slid to her cheek where Eric caught it with his lips. "You know, I hope they are tears of happiness because I hate seeing you mourning." Sookie chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, they're tears of happiness. Finally I managed to get the big, bad Viking admits he is in love with me." And they laughed and after a few minutes they made love again, knowing that it wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
